


Paint

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, swanfire week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Emma just wants to relax after a long day at work. She comes home to more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Quote/Lyrics: “Okay listen, I know this seems bad, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like.”

Emma was exhausted.

Being on her feet all day as a waitress, having customers complain when their toast wasn’t toasted enough (fair enough) or their iced tea had too much sugar in it (their fault, not hers), or whatever menial thing was on their mind had left her physically and mentally worn out.

Really, all Emma wanted to do was go home, hug her son, kiss her boyfriend, and maybe take a hot bath while Neal ordered pizza. That really wasn’t too much for a nineteen year old mom to ask for, right?

So she returned to their small apartment, pushing the door open and hearing the excited squeal of Henry when he saw her. Emma smiled, feeling relaxed already, until she saw the state of the room.

Paint was splattered all over the floor, some reaching as far as the kitchen counter, and Henry, sweet Henry, was covered in a horrifying color Emma wasn’t sure was meant for mortal eyes.

“What the hell happened here?” she asked, looking right at Neal.

“Um… surprise?” he questioned, holding up a paint splattered canvas. ““Okay listen, I know this seems bad, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like. Henry wanted to make you a gift! Isn’t that right, Henry?”

Henry simply laughed, clapping his hands in delight.

Emma wanted to be mad, but between the big eyes on Neal and the look of utter joy on Henry’s, she couldn’t.

“It’s beautiful Henry,” she said, kneeling down to press a kiss to a clean part of his head. “Thank you.”

It wouldn’t be the last time Emma came home to her house looking like a paintball field, but each time she was greeted with a new “gift” and her son’s adoring eyes, and so her anger never lingered long.

(Besides, it helped that Neal was always the one on cleaning duty afterward)


End file.
